


Страшная Месть, или Крестный с того света-3

by Svengaly



Series: Крестный с того света [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svengaly/pseuds/Svengaly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Жанр: ночной кошмар <br/>Дисклеймер: это все Роулинг!  <br/>Summery: можно ли выдумать имя ужасней, чем «Альбус-Северус» или «Скорпиус»?<br/>Конечно, можно! Нет предела человеческой изобретательности, а уж нечеловеческой – тем более.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страшная Месть, или Крестный с того света-3

Было так: пробило полночь, луна завалилась за крыши домов, ветер трижды хлопнул ставнями и тягостно завыл в камине. А потом появился он - черный, страшный, долгоносый, в длинном балахоне и со скорбным взглядом. Была бы коса за плечами, в точности бы походил… нет, не на Варвару-красу, а на Смерть. 

Появился он и молвил человеческим голосом: 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Уизли. Что это с вашей прической? Вы подались в хиппи?

Гермиона выпрямилась на стуле и сладко зевнула. 

\- Похоже, ваше зрение не улучшилось со времени нашей последней встречи, профессор. Тогда вы приняли меня за мою свекровь. 

\- Что? А. Гм. Добрый вечер, миссис Уизли. Нет, не улучшилось. Но некоторые вещи я замечаю хорошо. 

\- Например?

\- Например, вам очень идёт эта пижама. 

\- Не пытайтесь быть галантным. У вас к этому столько же таланта, сколько у моего мужа – к зельям. Я прекрасно знаю, что в этой пижаме похожа на британский флаг. 

Гермиона критически оглядела себя и печально добавила:

\- Точнее, на воздушный шар, выкрашенный в верноподданнические цвета. 

\- Зачем же вы ее носите?

\- Подарок Молли. Проще надеть, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь. Что вам нужно, профессор?

Черный Призрак облокотился о каминную полку, приняв живописную позу. 

\- Не что, а кто. Не объект, а субъект… Впрочем, это как посмотреть. Я хочу повидать вашего супруга. 

\- Для чего? – Гермиона сдвинула очки на кончик носа и сурово посмотрела на незваного гостя. 

\- Соскучился, - ответил тот с некоторым вызовом. – У нас на том свете мало развлечений. 

\- Не сказала бы, что Рон – это фейерверк веселья. Вам нужно обратиться к его брату. 

\- Я постоянно общаюсь с одним из его братьев, спасибо большое. Если вы найдете способ вернуть его в мир живых, Вельзевул будет вам очень благодарен. 

\- Ну уж нет! 

\- Даже за все царства земные?

\- Рон ночует в Норе, - утомленно сказала Гермиона. – Ступайте, развлекайтесь. 

\- Угу, - Призрак не сдвинулся с места, внимательно разглядывая собеседницу.

\- Вы все еще здесь?

\- Как видите. 

\- Уходите, я спать хочу.

\- Хотите, но не можете?

\- Как вы догадались? 

\- Этот красный оттенок белков хорошо мне знаком. Много лет я его наблюдал…

\- В зеркале?

\- На морде Волдеморта. Вообще, не понимаю я этого предубеждения против красных глаз. Они смотрятся даже пикантно. Прекрасно оттеняют бледные опухшие щеки. 

Гермиона повернулась к зеркалу на стене. Отвернулась. Подумала. Повернулась снова и швырнула в зеркало пресс-папье. Зеркало с печальным звоном раскололось надвое. 

\- Семь лет счастья не будет, - констатировал Призрак. – Сварите зелье сна-без-сновидений и не мучайтесь. 

\- Я пыталась, - Гермиона обхватила руками всклокоченную голову. – Но оно на меня не действует. Ни сновидений, ни сна. Испытала на Роне – он спал неделю без просыпу. Его шеф ужасно ругался и лишил его тринадцатой зарплаты. А мне – хоть бы что. 

\- У вас и не должно было получиться, - удовлетворенно заметил Черный.

\- Почему?

\- Вам не хватает фантазии. Выучить рецепт – это еще не все. В нашем деле без вдохновения не обойдешься. Элемент спонтанности необходим, если хочешь сварить не просто зелье, а зелье, которым будут восхищаться твои дети.

\- Вашими зельями дети восхищаться не будут. 

Черный Призрак плавно взмыл в воздух, его мантия раздулась и превратилась в пару крыльев, усаженных стальными лезвиями. 

\- Потому что у вас нет детей, - поспешно сказала Гермиона, закрываясь подушкой. 

\- Откуда вы знаете? – проворчал Призрак, принимая обычный вид. 

\- Вы же не были женаты. 

\- А что, это обязательно? Или вы, как хорошая католическая жена, думаете, что дети получаются только от законных мужей?

Гермиона покраснела. 

\- Я агностик, - ответила она с достоинством. – И не делайте такую мину. У вас и без того неприятная физиономия. 

\- Кому как. И вообще, если учитывать корреляцию между размерами известной части тела и носа… 

\- Которой не существует…

\- Проверяли на практике? – Призрак издал ядовитый смешок. 

\- Вот именно, - сухо ответила Гермиона. 

\- Ну, исключения подтверждают правило. Вам просто не повезло. 

\- Убирайтесь. Немедленно. Я вас ненавижу. Передайте Рону, что его я тоже ненавижу. Бросил меня здесь одну - не нравится ему, видите ли, что ночами я люблю работать под Бетховена! Мне тоже не нравится его храп, но я же молчу. Включу «Аппассионату» погромче, и все. Так что пусть поставит себе рождественскую елку и повесится на ней вместо гирлянды. 

\- Он уважает вашу свободу.

\- Не надо мне, чтоб он уважал мою свободу! И свободы мне не надо! И мужа такого – тоже! 

\- Хотите ему отомстить? – вкрадчиво спросил Черный Призрак.

\- Да!

\- Это очень просто делается. Дайте его сыну такое имя, чтобы оно все время напоминало вашему супругу о его недостатках. 

Гермиона потерла лоб. 

\- Так. Подождите. Но это же будет и мой ребенок! 

\- Хорошо. Пусть у имени будет научный оттенок. Латинизм такой, понимаете? Например, Ляпсус. 

\- Как? Ка…

\- Или Казус. 

Гермиона поднялась медведицей, расправляя подушку и явно намереваясь задушить ею советчика. Черный Призрак не дрогнул, а только поглядел на разъяренную миссис Уизли взглядом, который долго перенимал у своего наставника. Взгляд действовал на гневливцев, как масло – на бушующие волны. Не подвел он и сейчас. Гермиона выдохнула и села, поддерживая живот. 

\- Вон отсюда. Теперь я понимаю, как Невиллу удалось убить Нагини. Укусив вас, она неделю блевала желчью и от этого страшно ослабела.

Черный Призрак поморщился и потер шею. 

\- Напоминать призракам об обстоятельствах их гибели – это моветон, миссис Уизли. 

\- Вы тоже не энциклопедия этикета, - проворчала Гермиона, но немного смутилась. 

\- Так что? Будете мстить или предоставите вашему супругу блаженно спать сном-без-сновидений, в то время как вы напеваете «Аппассионату» красноглазым зеркалам? Между прочим, - Черный сделал равнодушное лицо, - ляпсусы и казусы играют важную роль в науке. Сколько счастливых открытий было сделано случайно! И ваш сын, нареченный подходящим именем, совместит в себе ваш ум и удачливость вашего супруга. 

\- С чего вы взяли, что Рон удачлив? – осведомилась Гермиона.

\- Ему же удалось на вас жениться, - ответил Призрак.

Гермиона слегка улыбнулась. 

\- Вообще-то, я тоже думала про подходящее имя, - призналась она. – Я хотела назвать ребенка Исааком. 

\- А почему не Авраамом? - ухмыльнулся Черный. – Самое подходящее имя для Уизли. И распространятся они по свету, как песок морской. 

\- Идите вы к черту, - расстроилась Гермиона. 

\- Мне далеко ходить не нужно. Я теперь сам некоторым образом черт. Ляпсус Уизли, - Черный превратился в Змия, подполз к стулу Гермионы и, обвившись вокруг него, зашептал ей на ухо, – вы только прислушайтесь, какое благозвучие! 

\- Ах, не уговаривайте меня!

\- Он станет великим ученым…

\- Нет, нет и нет!

\- … его имя прогремит в научных кругах… 

Гермиона поникла головой. 

\- … и приведет в отчаяние вашего мужа и все его семейство. 

\- Хорошо! – воскликнула Гермиона. – Пусть будет так! 

В этот миг вспыхнуло пламя в камине, половинки разбитого зеркала зазвенели и соединились, ветер распахнул окно, скорбный глас провозгласил: «Ты сделала выбор!», а Черный Призрак расхохотался и вылетел в ночь. 

\- Помни, ты обещала, - донесся до Гермионы его крик. 

И зарыдала белая тень длиннобородого мудреца, который продул пари и теперь был обречен на проклятие: отныне и до конца года придется ему подыгрывать слизеринской сборной и страдать, страдать, страдать… 

Вот к чему приводят необдуманные обещания! 

***  
\- Привет, Гарри! 

Поттер обернулся. Рыжеусый мужчина крепкого телосложения помахал ему рукой и приветливо улыбнулся. 

\- Рад тебя видеть, Дадли, - Поттер внимательно взглянул на кузена, отметив романтическую бледность, не слишком идущую к его щекастой физиономии. 

\- Взаимно. Как дела?

\- Лучше всех, - проворчал Поттер. – Никто не завидует. 

\- А у нас вот близнецы родились.

\- Поздравляю. 

\- М-да. Отличные малыши, бодрые такие, и легкие хорошо развиты. У мальчика – бас, у девочки – контральто. С женой стало трудно общаться – не вынимает беруши ни днем, ни ночью. Зато соседские собаки рады. Как там у русских поется? Лишь мы затянем песню, как все собаки в округе голосами своими поддерживают нас. 

Гарри понимающе кивнул. 

\- Вам-то хорошо, - Дадли поглядел на него с завистью. – Можно накладывать эти… как их… заглушающие чары. 

\- Можно спрятать младенца в комнату с пробковыми стенами и запечатать ее железной дверью. 

\- Лучше – в бетонный бункер.

\- В десяти метрах под землей. 

Кузены скорбно улыбнулись друг другу. 

\- Как вы их назвали?

\- Хорса и Хенгист. 

\- Как? – осторожно переспросил Гарри. 

\- Немного необычно, верно? Мне обещали, что они станут великими магами, - Дадли поскреб в стриженом затылке. – Я был не особенно счастлив, но надо так надо. 

\- Хорса – это мужское имя. 

\- Я знаю. Мы ждали двух мальчиков. 

\- Обещали? Постой-постой… к тебе часом не наведывался призрак черного человека? 

\- Нет. Ко мне прилетал призрак белой совы. Помнишь, у тебя была такая?

\- О, Мерлин! Прости меня, Дадли. 

\- Да ладно. Ты тут не при чем. Надо ограничивать себя в пиве, хотя бы на ночь. 

\- А я вот пиво не пью, - горько сказал Гарри. – У меня даже такого оправдания нет. 

\- Да нормально все, - утешил его Дадли. – Жена посмотрела в «Интернете», кто это такие. Оказалось, какие-то древние вожди. Наши соседи дочку Пэрис-Хилтон назвали, вот где беда. 

\- Что такое «Пэрисхилтон»? – осведомился Гарри. – Какой-нибудь демон? 

\- Вроде того. Как только моя жена видит это чудо в каком-нибудь журнале, в нее тут же вселяется бес и она опрокидывается в шоппинг. Ладно, побегу я. Привет жене и детям. 

\- Передам. Дадли.

\- А?

\- Если еще раз увидишь сову, пришли ее ко мне. Я должен серьезно с ней поговорить. 

Меж тем над их головами кружил невидимый призрак совы. Она пребывала в раздумьях: с одной стороны, у Дадли ей понравилось. Он оказался сговорчив и после того, как покончили с делами, даже спел с ней дуэтом «У любви, как у пташки крылья». Но ожидать скорого прибавления в его семействе теперь не приходилось. Бывшего хозяина плотно обложили другие крестные. Чем же теперь заняться?  
Сова взмыла выше, и тут до нее донесся далекий голос: «Иногда совы бывают просто совами». 

«Вы все еще в это верите? Тогда мы идем к вам!»


End file.
